


Fun Time

by FourSparks



Category: Tom and Grant - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TWO IDIOTS, an unusual blowjob, they never get the money
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSparks/pseuds/FourSparks
Summary: 特别沙雕特别莫名其妙，不要当真。





	Fun Time

Grant单手撑着下巴，肘关节抵在膝盖上，百无聊赖地发着呆，另一只手的指节在车窗上叩个不停，发出一阵扰人的声音。“无聊。”他嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，眼睛茫然地望着车前窗后漆黑无人的街道。除了车里的那盏应急灯，就连路上的街灯也像把他们遗忘了一样黑得彻底，只有远处的银行门前有微弱的亮光，犹如黑暗中的指路灯，提醒着他决不能放弃这一次赚翻天的机会。  
“该死的黄鼠狼和他的吓人同伙，到底来不来抢钱啊……”Grant沮丧地低声嘟囔。没有人答应他。夜晚静得吓人，只有远处偶尔传来几声极其隐约的汽笛声，呼呼刮过的夜风从留下来的车窗缝里钻进车内，再灵活地溜进他的衣缝里。Grant收紧了衣服，后知后觉地感到一阵凉意。“喂，Tom。”  
是的，他旁边还坐着一位睡得四仰八叉的伙伴。当他意识到这一点时，前一刻Grant所感受到的那一种寂寥、悲壮的气氛立刻荡然无存。Tom睡得太快活了，整个人都摊在椅背上，嘴巴大张，连在不安稳的环境里会发出的呼噜声都不打了，安详恬静得像在美梦中数钱。他的脖子歪到一旁，有纹身的那一侧拉得长长的，漂亮的小翅膀在昏暗的车灯下仿佛附着了一层莹润的光晕。可Grant才没有什么欣赏的念头，他啧了一声，曲起手指端详了一下自己的纹身。“Fun tyme，”Grant自言自语，“y not？” 他满意地点点头，觉得自己的纹身还是比这个人妙。  
感叹完毕，Grant又继续发了会呆。睡神没有眷顾他，反而让他越来越清醒。他不舒服地在座位上挪来挪去，心里憋着一股气。Tom这个蠢货，自己睡得这么香，还——还连巧克力都不给他吃！  
毫无预兆地，Grant大叫一声，“Tom! ” 他的声音传得很远，以至于远处竟然传来一阵回声。可怜的Tom这下可真是被吓醒了，在座位上一跃而起重重地撞到了头。“啊！”Tom捂住头，眼泪立刻涌进了眯成缝的蓝眼睛里，“他们来了？？？” 他惊魂未定地盯着Grant，后者却严肃而郑重地……摇了摇头。Tom松了口气，又吸了口气，差点没喘过气，“那你他妈在鬼叫什么？？？”  
“我要吃零食。”Grant直勾勾地瞪着他。  
“店都没开，也没钱买零食。”Tom立刻被转移了注意力，没好气地说。  
“我要喝牛奶。”  
“没有牛奶！”  
“我睡不着！睡前没喝牛奶是唯一的答案！”Grant握紧拳头，伤心欲绝地说。  
“恕我直言，你并没有睡前喝牛奶的习惯。”Tom翻了个白眼，径直躺倒在椅背上，有气无力地挪了挪位置，随时准备再次奔向梦乡。  
过了一会儿，“Tom。”  
“嗯？” Tom半闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地问，尾音很柔和，拖着一点鼻音。他陷在阴影中的侧脸，有些疲倦，有些慈祥，像个在哄孩子的爸爸，或者妈妈。  
我知道了，Grant想。“我要一个晚安吻。”  
Tom又在座位上激灵了一下，这一次他彻底醒了。“你从来没找我要过这种东西！”他猛地睁开眼睛，眼珠子瞪得比玻璃珠还大，震惊地叫了起来。  
“我现在不是要了吗！”这次轮到Grant被他吓了一跳，反应过来后他也不甘示弱地大叫回去。  
寂静的夜被这两道喊叫声彻底划破，像是某种战斗前的号角。  
“你真是不可理喻！”Tom压低声音说。  
“你睡得像个蠢猪。”Grant学着他压低声音说。  
“你是个小文盲！”Tom气得口不择言。  
“你是个色情狂！”Grant快言快语，“亲我！”  
Tom没来得及反应便下意识撞了上去，像是在施行天大的报复一样重重地亲了一口Grant的嘴唇。他们的嘴唇都出乎意料的软，比起互相冲撞的胡渣，轻柔得像两块棉花糖黏在了一块，有些粗糙但是十分软弹。两个人只迟疑了一秒，Grant就毫不犹豫地咬住了Tom的下唇，贪婪地吮了几口，感受唇肉在他的齿间轻轻抖索，像是在吸吮某种贝类，让他感到越发的饥饿，Tom也含住了Grant干燥的上唇，连舌头都自觉伸出来了，津津有味地滋润起那一块皮肤，却不小心和Grant也探出来的舌尖对撞在一起，自动自觉地缠到了一块去。“嗯……”舌头比嘴唇还要软，水嫩多汁地互相碰撞，味道好得不可思议，连饥饿感都消除了不少。Grant急切地弯起腰，连吻都没松开就十分灵活地双手双脚爬到了驾驶位上。位置很狭小，方向盘牢牢地抵在他的后腰上，他一个劲地往前腾位置，直到大腿牢牢地卡在了Tom的腰间，另一个灼热的东西抵在了他的肚子上。哦——他幸灾乐祸地想，突然又面色一变。  
这时他才意识到他也勃起了。  
Grant按住Tom的肩膀，气喘吁吁地别过头去，“别亲了！” 他说。  
Tom有些茫然看着他，好像还没反应过来，水蓝色的眼珠里荡着一股意犹未尽的骚劲。这次轮到Grant翻了个白眼，“我让你给我一个纯洁的、代表友谊的晚安吻。你在干嘛？”  
“哦——”Tom也发出了恍然大悟的感叹声，随后脸色也突然一僵。他的手还放在Grant的屁股上呢。  
“天啊。”Tom说，一个单词都被他说出了结结巴巴的感觉。  
“这不是重点，”Grant说，“重点是我们的任务。”  
“我们的任务。”Tom重复了一遍。  
“——是打抢银行的抢劫犯。”Grant说，“可是我们不知道他们的行动时间。”  
“我们不知道他们的行动时间。”Tom继续跟读。  
“意味着，我们要是现在来一发的话，可能会错过抢劫他们的时机。”Grant说。他根本不记得他们在两小时前已经双双睡过去好一段时间了。  
“我们现在来一发的话……”Tom麻木地重复，“等等，我们为什么要来一发……”  
“我以为你口交技术很好，想尝试一下，”Grant理所当然地回答。  
“我根本不会口交！我都是开玩笑的！”Tom立刻举手表示抗议。  
“也是哦，你毕竟是直男。”Grant说。然后他们沉默地冥思苦想了一阵，总觉得逻辑上有什么不通。  
“算了。”Grant叹了口气，“那我给你口交吧。”  
“这多不好意思，”Tom下意识回答，“我也给你口交吧……”  
……他们又沉默地对视了一会，终于意识到了逻辑的不通顺在哪。  
“谁先？”为了不再被Grant牵着鼻子走，Tom决定先抢占话语权。  
“我先。”Grant立刻回答。他默默地从Tom热乎乎的身体上爬了下来，坐回了座位上。两个人侧过脸对视了一刻，同时大爷似的往后一靠。  
“WTF！不是（你）我先吗！” 两个人弹起来怒视对方。  
“我先享受你的口交。”Grant说，“这有什么问题吗？”  
“明明是你先给我口交的意思！”Tom不可置信地睁大双眼，“你还讲不讲点理了！”  
“不行，再这样拖下去我们谁也别口交了。”Grant咬了咬牙，“不如这样！”  
他迅速地别过头在车窗上哈了一口气，飞速地在白雾上画了几笔。“看懂了吗？”  
“你画了一个钝角三角形。”Tom平铺直述。  
“发挥你的想象力！”Grant恨铁不成钢地敲了敲玻璃，“这个钝角是躺在椅背上的你，那条斜边是我！我头朝下手撑在椅子上，脚朝上搭在椅背上，我们就能各自面朝对方的裤裆，完成我们的任务了。我当然比较喜欢你当这个斜边，可是我们还是不挑战你的老腰了。”  
“初中数学有什么好显摆的，”Tom嘀咕，在Grant的瞪视中闭上了嘴。“好吧，我同意，反正我只需要躺在座椅上。”  
……他很快就发现了事情并没有这么简单。  
危险的凌晨，一辆车里传出了呜呜嗯嗯的声音，那声音越来越大，像极了人质被堵住嘴后发出求救声。  
事实上呢？Tom和Grant都快被对方的阴茎噎死了。  
“你出的什么馊主意！你是想在我的喉咙里开个洞吗？”Tom在脑海里怒吼，而现实中他只能发出被噎得受不了的求饶声。  
Grant更加的苦不堪言，重力作用下他整张脸都压进了Tom的腹股沟里，硬邦邦的阴茎深深地戳在他的嗓子眼里，堵得他直翻白眼。  
两个人都感到十分窒息，但是却出乎意料的爽，于是更加的硬，心里骂对方骂得更加的厉害。  
等他们好不容易都又爽又痛苦地射空了灵魂，两个人都累得精疲力竭。Grant无力地倒在一旁的座椅上，脸上还印着裤链的印子，嘴角边几滴没来得及抹去的白浊都懒得管了，累得连一根手指都抬不起来。Tom本来就乱蓬蓬的头发彻底变成了鸟窝，双目无神，像是遭遇了什么重大打击，裤链大开地躺在椅子上一动不动。  
“我们为什么要这么做来着？”Tom哑着嗓子问。  
“你的口交技术太烂了。”Grant哑着嗓子回答。  
“对，我们还要抢钱。”Tom自顾自地继续说。  
“你的精液是苦的。”Grant说。  
“你的有一股恶心的巧克力味。”Tom反驳。  
“操你，Tom……”Grant的声音越来越小。  
……  
车窗被警棍敲响的时候，他们还像暴露狂一样衣不附体躺在车前座睡得呼呼大觉呢。


End file.
